Dead Crisis
by EclipsePheniox
Summary: A year after the destruction of the Wheel of fate life began to fall back into place. But In another world Kintaris and a Commander Of the Hamlin Company have aquired the ability to make zombies and unlesh them on the world. However they have a problem as four decendens need to stop them before it's too late. Set in the Time crisis univerce after 5, game characters and OC's


Kelly Miller and Joe Baxter of the Vital Situation, Swift Elimination International Intelligence Agency, or VSSE for short looked at the 'death reports' about a certain world class terrorist by the name of Wild dog. That bastard was nicknamed 'The Immortal' by the organisation as Richard Miller, Kelly's father, took him down in an effort to save her mother when she was alive.

Kelly was one of the few female VSSE field agents due mostly to her father who was a trainer for the organisation. After her mother died she moved to the US in order to find her father she did and due to her skills she showed when she was a Serciaian Defence force solider. Now as she looked through the recent files her mind ached with annoyance. Wild Dog was always considered to be an enigma and this research wasn't doing her head any favours.

"You ok?" Joe asked.

Joe Baxter was the disgraced Robert Baxter's son, as such he was demoted and reassigned as a rookie along with Kelly.

"Yeah." she said in an annoyed tone. "This guy is a nightmare gezz. No wonder it's hard for us to put him down permanently."

"Your telling me." he said as he typed. "But we have to find him regardless."

"Yeah."

OOOOO Location unknown.

A silvery blue haired woman sat on a pile of boxes with a biohazard sign on them. She wore a wrap around her waist, a cross bikini top and high heel sandals with a gold anklet around her right ankle. Around her where green clad soldiers with a patch where the flag was ripped off. These soldiers where of a former US company, the Hamlin Company. The woman was a weapons smuggler by the name of Kintaris, a beautiful yet dangerous woman even by terrorist standards.

As she waited one of the commanders paced in front of her. The commander, Leonard Strike, wasn't dressed like the rest of his soldiers as he wore a simple camo shirt and combat armour with two tomahawk axes on his back.

"Ugh what's taking them so long?" he asked no one in particular.

"Do not forget, they come from a long way Mr Strike. The time the need to make this sort of thing happen is difficult." Kintaris said in her authoritative surly voice.

"Still." he muttered before a multi coloured hole appeared in front of them.

Kintaris stood and looked on with strike as several people appeared carrying boxes out of the portal. As this happened a man in a suit came out and walked up to Kintaris.

"This is the final shipment, now for your end of the bargain." he said.

The Silvery-blue haired woman turned and nodded. The soldiers then brought a line of people up to the man, each one hooded and chained to one another. The man then took a hold of the chain connecting them and pulled them with him without another word. After getting a good number of boxes the portal closed and Kintaris opened them and took out an orange vial and looked at it with a smile.

"This will fetch a good price on the market." she said.

"Yeah as for me, it will let me rule the United States."

OOOOO Green zone The Rogan's Commandos HQ

The Zombie threat across the world had been falling over the passed year ever since the destruction of the Wheel of fate. In that year Daniel Curien, or just Dan along with Lisa where brought into the Commandos with full training which mostly involved weapons and close combat training. While the Zombies where slowly dyeing Rogan was, well not happy with a number of things. He had a gut feeling, one of those feelings that just didn't go away and was often bad news.

He looked out of his office and saw his commandos in close quarter drills. Mostly the officers of Amy green and G watched them as they did their manoeuvres. Among the ranks was his daughter Lisa who just the previous year helped rescue him with his old friend G. He sighed as he leaned back in his chair and looked at the most recent reports about latest operations.

As he read a humvee came rolling into the courtyard and one of the soldiers inside jumped and ran dumbing into G.

"Hey!" said the argent.

"Sorry." the soldier said before getting up and running as fast as he can. "But I need to see the commander now!" he said.

G and Amy looked at each other before following him. Soon the soldier burst into Rogan's office before stating at attention with a salute.

"Sir we have a problem." he said before handing the commander a tablet.

He took it and began to read as G and Amy came in. which each word her read horror and fear mounted inside of him. Soon enough Lisa and Dan walked in as Rogan just dropped the tablet and his head fell into his arms.

"This… this is impossible. Goldman and Curien worked on this together?" he said as G picked up the device and read it.

"No way..." he muttered.

Dan walked up and took it from G and read himself, like the other two horror and fear filled him as he read. But he calmly placed it down onto the desk before roaring and kicking something into a wall.

"No matter what I do that asshole keeps getting in my way!" he yelled.

"What's up?" Lisa finally asked.

"It appears Curien and Goldman had a backup plan in case they failed. DBR wasn't just a genetics group, but also a tech group remember those robotic cyborgs Amy?" the former AMS agent nodded remembering how she and James managed to stop Goldman's plans again in London. "They where doing research into a number of things, however one of those things seemed to be dimension travel."

"Dimension travel?" both Amy and Lisa asked with G looking at his friend with a raised brow.

"Ever heard of the multiverse theory?" Dan asked getting attention shifted to him, however the shaking of head indicated they didn't know. "Well it states that there are other universes like ours but with differences for example like the zombies never existing."

"But if that's the case." Lisa said before turning to her father. "We cannot allow our evil to infect another world."

"Do you think any of us feel differently?" Dan asked.

"Agreed." Rogan said as she stood with a little trouble. "Lisa, Dan get your stuff you're going."

The two stood at attention and saluted. "Sir!" they both said.

OOOOO

Kelly, Joe and several other agents watched the news as a woman on the large HD TV talked in London.

"Currently the British army along with armed forces from the police and the S.T.F are holding back this disaster, however it is unknown what these thing are. Several civilians have joined in the fighting and have claimed that the enemy they are currently fighting are zombies. However the military has not issued any statement at this time other then immediate evacuation of the city." she said before the screen went off.

"Zombies?" asked one of the agents. "How is that possible?"

"Attention all VSSE agents reports are coming in from Europe, Asia and the United Sates about these 'zombies' appearing in major cities. Prepare for intimidate deployment!"

With that all of the agents ran to the armoury including Joe and Kelly. They grabbed HK MK 23 pistols, TMP machine pistols, Remington shotguns and one shot grenade launchers as well as armoured vests.

Kelley normally wore a sleeveless red leather jacket with a corset, jeans with her left leg being cut to be thigh length with the other being normal. She also wore black combat books which what she normally wore. As foe Joe he wore a black lather jacket and jeans just like his father during the Neodyne Crisis.

"Here." said one of the agents handing them ear pieces with a piece of glass that covered one of their eyes.

They put them on before heading to the aircraft bay. Agents where getting on in droves and flaying off to handle the crisis. Kelly and Joe got on the final aircraft bound for London. Of the craft took of the comms officer came on over their headsets.

"All VSSE agents attention, we have just discovered that this crisis is the work of the Hamlin company, and elite force that was thought dealt with after the 'Terror bite' crisis. It apperes that the zombies are under the control of the Hamlin company along with Terror bite back up. All agents are hereby to be careful and the best of wishes to all of you."

"Ok then let's do this." Kelly said as she loaded a clip into her pistol.

OOOOO location unknown, DBR facility.

Two Humvees moved up to a large concrete building and burst though the gate. After stopping Lisa and Dan got out of one while G and Amy got out of the other one. Each of them armed with a pistol, shotgun and machine pistol. While G and Amy wore their own clothing, Dan and Lisa wore the lower half of the commandos uniform but their tops where different. Lisa wore a sleeveless orange top while Dan wore a black top and shirt.

As they got out they noticed that there was no one around, no zombies nothing which was odd for the most part. After the collapse most if not all zombies where located at DBR and EFI facilities making them easier to take down. But it was rare if not strange when zombies where not around, as such they where on guard in case any popped up unexpectedly. They moved along the path to the building pistols at the ready. G took point and kicked down the door and moved into the dusty place. The four then got into a position so that they all looked in different directions.

"Clear." Dan called out before G took the lead and lead them to a lift.

They all got on and he pressed the bottom key. The lift shuddered as it moved down, once it hit the desired floor the doors opened and the four moved into the corridor weapons up as they moved G got down to one knee and looked at the floor.

"Someone's been here and recently." he said before following the others.

Lisa shuddered as the architecture was similar to the lab where she and Dan took out the Wheel of fate. This place defenately was producing the more advanced type of zombies, they had to be careful. Moving slowly with each step they then came to a large domed room with a ring in the middle of the place.

"This must be it." G said as he moved over to a console and began to type. "Ok here we go, I can set the last destination to the location it was set too. But once activated two have to stay."

"Me and Joe will go, you two better stay here." Lisa said.

"Ok here." he said handing them eye pieces with a piece of glass that covered one of their eyes. "This will allow you to keep in contact with us, don't lose them."

The two put the pieces on as G activated the portal and they both walked inside.

OOOOO London

The aircraft flew into the city and landed at an outpost that was being used by the British army and S.T.F to coordinate their attacks. As the aircraft landed Kelly and Joe exited the craft, they then moved over to the map and looked at it before a voice cam over their headsets.

"Joe, Kelly can you read me?" a female voice asked.

"Yeah, who's this?" Kelly asked.

"I'm Alicia Winston, I'll be your communications expert for this mission." she said over the comm. "So down to business, the British army has shared Intel with us and it seems that the Hamlin Company are controlling the zombies somehow. They don't know where from, however they have identified a building where they maybe controlling them from. I'll mark it, get there as soon as you can."

"Thanks, Ok Joe let's find some transport." Kelly said as they moved over to the motor pool.

No one disrupted them or even stopped them as the V.S.S.E. mark on their backs told the story. They moved to a jeep but Joe just looked at it before turing to his partner.

"Err left hand driving." he said

"I'll drive then." she said moving over to the drover side.

"How can you drive like this?" he asked.

"Sercia has the same style driving." she said as he belted in and inserted the key. "Alicia, pinned the location as Baker street, ok let's move!" she hit the peddle to the metal and rove off.

OOOOO

A portal opened in the middle of the road near Baker street and threw out two people out causing them to land in a heap. Grunting they recovered and got.

"Sorry." G said over the headsets. "Miscalculated, anyway it's seems like your in London. According to the machine you're at Baker street you need to move and find whoever has the vials."

"Will do, Ok Dan let's move." Lisa said.


End file.
